


Fire and Frostbite

by Nunchi_Writes



Series: Nunchi's One Shots [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, CEO, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frostbite, Power Outage, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: Working as a flight attendant, you’re forced to attend a corporate meeting in the Alps as a representative. You don’t expect it to be warm, nor do you expect to find the mistakes of the past gazing back at you with warm brown eyes. A past that scarred.





	Fire and Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for the lovely [@kookiie-bear](https://ninibears-erigom.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!! I was told you requested a snowed in/electricity going out tale of epic proportions, so I did my best on it with the god-awful mountain wifi I had ^^” I hope you like it! And Merry Christmas!!

“If given the choice between being sacrificed as a virgin off a thousand foot high cliff into a fiery volcano to liquidate my organs, and attending this conference…”

You jerked on the handle of your suitcase, yanking it past the curb of the sidewalk.

“-I’d take the former.”

Your sister whined on the other side of the call.

“You always make everything out to be worse than it is,” She grumbled. “Always so pessimistic.”

“Call me a cynic.” You deadpanned back, holding your phone to your ear with your shoulder as you struggled to get the wallet from your bag.

“How much do you wanna bet he doesn’t even remember you.” Your sister sounded like she had taken too large a mouthful of something before speaking.

You sighed, pulling down the pencil skirt you were required to wear as a flight attendant.

“I don’t know whether to be comforted or disgusted by that thought.”

“I’m sure it’s wishful thinking.” She still talked with her mouth full. “I know in reality you’re both swooning over each other, waiting for the right moment before the two of you can just rip each others’ clothes-”

“Huh? What was that?” You interrupted her, bringing the phone in front of your face. “Sorry, I can’t hear you, I think the signal up here is dead-”

Without giving her a single moment to respond, you hit the end call button.

“God that was painful.” You groaned to yourself, referring both to the long flight and the conversation with your sister.

The cacophonous noise of planes you had grown accustomed to was soon drowned out as you entered the back seat of a taxi.

“Where to?” The driver asked in a heavy accent.

“The Arosa Kulm Hotel, please.”

The driver’s eyes widened, scanning your sad appearance up and down through the mirror before clearing his throat and peeling out of the driveway.

Here you were, in the Alps, volun-told by your boss in the airline company to attend Lavish Travel Company’s debut conference. Said company had just recently bought out the airline you worked under, so a few workers and head company officials were sent to attend as ‘representatives.’

Oh, how you would rather sell your soul to the devil than have to face the reality of your current predicament.

What your boss had been negligent in telling you was that the owner of Lavish Inc. was none other than Kim Jongin.

Young, wealthy, handsome, with enough charisma to earn himself a quick CEO position in just a few years after college.

Saying that the two of you knew each other was an understatement.

He was your first love in high school.

You knew it was petty, completely, entirely, utterly petty that you still held on to the past so tightly.

But the past had left you scarred.

You should’ve known it then, what you know now.

That he was a player; stringing along girls’ hearts to win himself to crown of the school.

Once he was done with you, he made sure you knew it.

Bullying. Harassment. Cruel pranks. You name it and it had been done.

He had been so kind, so tender in the moments when he held you close.

You didn’t know where it went wrong.

You shook your head, a physical attempt to rid yourself of past thoughts and feelings. As the resort came into view atop the snow-covered mountain, you knew you had to be above all of that.

Maybe your sister was right.

Maybe, just maybe, he had forgotten you entirely.

 

 

Big airline owners and business partners to Lavish attended in droves. Three piece suits and long, elegant gowns became an eyesore as the gala became full of first-class guests and speakers.

With this many people, if luck’s on my side I won’t even have to see him all night. You thought to yourself. There’s no telling what I’d do if I saw him again. I’d give him enough of an earful to at least partially repay the pain he caused, that’s for sure. I might even be tempted to kick him in the shins, or better yet, the b-

Your coworker cleared her throat across the doorway from where you were positioned.

You straightened yourself, holding the tray of champagne glasses as strictly as possible.

Representatives, my ass. You hissed inside your head. They just needed someone to work hospitality.

In contrast to the attendee’s elegant attire, your coworker and you had been instructed to wear your work uniforms as flight attendants. You were ordered to serve champagne the entire night, serving as the ‘face’ of the airline company you worked for.

As the night droned on, and your knees grew fatigued, there grew a sliver of hope that you could escape the entire even unscathed.

Those hopes were soon dashed.

In the midst of stretching your legs to keep from passing out, your tights had ripped. Releasing an exasperated sigh, you knelt down to examine the damage. As you did so, you held the tray of glasses above your head, balancing on your heels.

An unfortunate action.

Just as you extended your arm, you felt a body collide directly into the tray.

Glass shattered, wails were emitted, and the conversations nearby were cut short.

You stood to your feet in an instant. Seeing that the guest who had run straight into the champagne was female and elderly, you bowed immediately.

“I’m so very sorry.” You apologized. After straightening yourself, you reached out an arm to help the lady up. “Here, let me-”

You winced as the lady struck you across the face, the slap hard enough to cause tears to well up in your eyes.

You didn’t let them fall.

“Wretched filth.” She cursed, spitting. “Working as a menial flight attendant, you can’t even do your job serving drinks to your superiors properly.”

You clenched your teeth, repressing the anger you felt.

“Why, I should see to it that you’re fired as soon as possible.” The lady straightened her jacket. “Let me tell your executive what a destitute service their employees are giving.” She stepped forward, snarling as she gripped your neat collar tightly. “Who is your company’s direct owner?!”

“That would be me.”

Though more deep and profound than the last time you heard it, you definitely remembered that voice.

“M-Mr. Kim-” The lady stuttered. “I-I had no idea you held the rights to this airway company, I-”

“A recent investment, on my part.” You could hear his shoes click against the marble floor as he neared.

As the old lady released your collar, you kept your gaze centered dead ahead, refusing to making eye contact for as long as possible.

“I trust I can resolve this issue, then?” His voice alone intimidated her, even if his mere presence did not.

“O-Of course, Mr. Kim.” She sputtered. “The girl meant no harm, obviously. I… I see no need to complicate such a trivial matter.”

With that, the old lady pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers, disappearing from sight. With a nod from the CEO, everyone slowly began to return to their own private business.

You flinched as you felt a warm hand brush your cheek.

His hand.

Before you even considered it, you smacked it away.

Turning, you met his eyes with as much ferocity as you could muster.

And yet, at the sight of his warm, brown gaze, all of those threats, all of the hatred you felt, soon turned against you.

You fought to stuff the conflict you felt deep down within yourself, hoping to never resurface.

“Don’t touch me.” You growled, your voice low. “Kim Jongin.”

The noise of glass being shuffled across the floor drew your attention away from the stare down. Your colleague was delicately sweeping the pieces into a trash pan. You quickly knelt down to help her gather the shards.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jongin kneeled with you. “Here, I’ll get someone else to clean it up.”

He quickly moved two fingers in a coming motion, signaling for butlers to arrive.

You cut him off.

“I can clean up my own goddamn mess, Jongin.”

He grabbed your elbow softly, to which you shook off as though his grip could burn you.

As you stood up, he followed.

“You left,” His eyes seemed to plead. “That day-”

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” You deadpanned, dusting off your skirt.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” He questioned softly.

“It was supposed to get you to stop being an ass and leave me alone.” Your heart squeezed at how gentle he was being. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Just- let me explain, (y/n), there’s so much I-”

There was a fizzling noise.

The lights went out.

Worried voices and a few surprised shrieks were heard across the conference hall.

In the darkness, you grabbed the doorpost for support until your eyes could become adjusted.

“Are you alright?” Jongin asked worriedly, reaching out to you.

“Stop pretending like you care.” You hissed back, causing him to retract his hand.

“The power seems to have gone out.” He hummed, pulling out his phone. After checking it he groaned. “And the signal is dead. The receiving tower must have been hit by the storm.”

“There’s a storm outside?” Your eyes widened.

“Yes, an unscheduled blizzard ripped down the mountainside just a half hour ago. I called the authorities to send support before…” He trailed off. “Well, before this happened.”

“Is there any other way to get it back on before they get here?”

Jongin scratched the back of his head. “It’s going to be about a six to eight hour wait until the storm can stop and they can rewire everything. The only other way to get the power on is to walk to the tower itself and turn on the emergency generator.”

“But eight hours here, in this conference hall, with no heating.” Your mind was struggling to organize itself. “I don’t think we’ll make it.”

“I’m sure we can make it.” Jongin offered. “We have coats, warm drinks, and a limited heat source, but I’m sure we can hold out until then.”

There was a prolonged silence as you weighed your options.

“Where is it, the tower?”

Jongin sighed. “It’s only about a mile off, though, in this weather, it’d be nearly impossible to reach.”

Done making up your mind, you began marching over to the entrance hall.

“No, no, (y/n)-” Jongin jogged behind you. “God, I know you’re stubborn, but this is a suicide mission!”

You grabbed a stray parka from the coat rack, picking up the boots that went with it on the ground. “You think hundreds of people here are going to last all night in this building without proper heat? No one even brought a legitimate winter coat!”

“What you’re talking about is a death wish.” Jongin slammed his hand down on the wall close to your head, forcing you to stop. “I’m not letting you go.”

You turned, looking him dead in the eyes.

“And I’m done letting you stop me.”

Ducking behind his arm, you continued to make your way towards the glass doors.

“I can see the beacon of the tower from here.” You zipped up your coat and tied the oversized boots as tight as you could. “I’ll go, switch it on, and give us enough heat to last through the night until the emergency team can clear the snow.”

As you reached for the handle, Jongin grabbed your arm.

“You’re not going out there.” He almost growled.

You ripped your arm away from his hold.

“I’m going, and you’re free to follow me.” You chimed, before darkening your tone. “But you won’t. You’re a rich figurehead now, you’re too important.”

With that, you swung open the door, throwing yourself outside into the bitter, barren elements. It must’ve been below freezing, because the cold was so intense, it felt like fire against your face. Through the gusts of snow, you could make out a blinking, red light. It wasn’t too far off, and you decided there was no turning back now.

Trudging through the snow, your pace was sluggish. A solid foot had accumulated in the short time since this storm had begun, but you remained trained on your objective.

You would make it there.

A particularly brutal rush of wind came along, almost knocking you over. You paused, giving yourself just enough time to recuperate before continuing your trek.

Once you made it past the tree-line, the pines had blocked the brunt of the wind. You used this to your advantage, speeding up your pace to make it just the few meters that remained.

When you made it to the foot of the tower, you clung to one of its metal beams, resting and gasping for air as you did so.

You were beginning to feel drowsy.

Peeling yourself off of the beam, you stumbled towards the big, red, mechanical box labeled ‘power generator.’ With as much remaining strength as you could muster, you pressed the lever down.

The generator slowly hummed to life, the lights around it flickering until a steady source of electricity flowed.

You grinned, letting out a relieved laugh as it sprung to life.

Exhaling, you began to follow your footprints back to the lodge.

You felt… tired.

Shaking your head, you knew you had to stay awake. It wasn’t too far from the lodge now, as you made your way past the pine forest. Your balance started to wane, however, and your eyes began to feel as though they were made of out lead.

As you blinked languidly, you found yourself no longer on the trail of footprints.

Whether you were now lost, or your original path was now completely washed over with snow, you didn’t know.

All you knew was that you were so, so tired.

Making it just a few steps more, you collapsed into the snowbank, too exhausted to focus on anything except breathing.

You felt your legs grow numb.

You were so close.

So…

Close…

Just as your consciousness began to drain away, you felt two arms sweep beneath you, lifting you up to rest against a firm chest.

“(y/n)!” Your ears were ringing at the sudden intensity of the voice. “Oh my God, (y/n), I knew you had a death wish. Just hold on, hold on to me, alright?”

Just before the darkness absorbed your mind entirely, a single thought escaped.

Jongin…

 

 

You groaned as your consciousness returned, your limbs feeling like lead as you tried in vain to move them.

“Easy, easy.” A familiar voice coaxed.

Your vision hazy, orange light and blurred shapes slowly came into focus.

You were in the lodge lobby, the electric fireplace on and running beside you.

Also beside you was Jongin, white dress sleeves rolled up and collar unbuttoned as he repositioned the warm cloth on your forehead.

Not wanting to remain under his intensive, tender treatment, you sat up on the couch you laid on quickly.

Too quickly, you realized, as the blood came rushing to your head in an instant.

Desiring nothing more than to avoid the morbid embarrassment of Jongin rescuing you, you planted your feet on the ground, attempting to stand.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” Jongin stood up. “You need to rest.”

Persistent, you tried again to stand.

Jongin’s hands were placed on your shoulders, halting you.

“Get up from that couch one more time and I swear I’ll strap you to it.”

Sighing in defeat, you sat down, planting yourself on the warm cushions.

Jongin passed you a mug, steaming liquid filled to the brim inside.

You sipped it cautiously.

Silence.

“Listen,” Jongin cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together. “This thing, between us, I know it’s complicated-”

“-It’s really not that complicated.” You met his gaze with equal intensity.

“The day that you agreed to meet with me, to talk things over after so long-”

“I was fresh out of college and not looking to lose more than I already had.”

“You didn’t know the full story, (y/n),” His tone was severe, but very clearly hurt. “You still don’t.”

“I think I know enough to say you never loved me.”

Jongin fell on his knees before you, hand resting on the couch next to your thigh.

“You have never been so wrong.”

“Then tell me,” You set your mug on the side table, crossing your arms. In distress. “Tell me how much I was wrong to believe that your unending cruelty was not a blessing.”

“My mother planned to evict your family.”

You froze, unblinking as your broken gaze met Jongin’s yearning one.

“She noticed that I cared for you so deeply.” He continued, “She would never approve of us being in a relationship, and she threatened to make your life hell.”

“You made my life hell.” You snarled.

“I made you suffer.” Jongin’s head fell, defeated. “And for that, I can never be more sorry. But my mother threatened the most depraved things; to fire your father, expel you from school, cut off your mortgage…”

He trailed off, breathless.

“I couldn’t let that happen to you.” He whispered, his face still obscured as his head hung low. “I couldn’t let her take away your future like that.”

You swallowed a hard lump within your throat.

The realization sent a pool of dread directly to the pit of your stomach.

All because Jongin was born rich.

And you were not.

“You made me want things I couldn’t have.” He spoke softly.

You gripped the edges of your skirt, grimacing.

The things he wanted were always given to him.

The things you wanted were lost long ago.

“You scare me.” You broke the silence.

His head popped up, worry covering his expression.

“Why?”

“Because emotionally, you could break me in half and walk away without a scratch.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, (y/n).”

“You already have.”

Although you fought the good fight, tears welled up in your eyes, falling in trails down your cheeks as you struggled not to break down.

Jongin quickly straightened himself to sit on the couch beside you. He placed his hand on top of your own, and to your own surprise…

You didn’t push it away.

Releasing a sob you had been holding on to for so long, you fell against his chest.

“At least let me try- try to make it up to you.” He cooed, running his fingers through your hair the same way he did so many years ago. “I’ve waited too long to be in a position where nothing can hurt us anymore. Nothing can hurt you. I finally became what my mother wanted me to be, in all the ways she didn’t want me to be it. When I saw your name on the guest list, I-”

He stopped himself, swallowing.

“I don’t think I’ll get another chance to say this.”

Jongin placed his hands on shoulders, lifting you off of him delicately. He brushed the hair from your eyes.

“It was you the whole time.”

Sniffling, you looked up to meet his desperate gaze.

“Prove it.”

Jongin needed no further acknowledgement before his lips were on your own, kissing you with such fervor you knew he had been long repressing. His hands came to cup your face and neck, deepening the kiss as you returned it. The same passion you felt all those years ago, returning at once as though not a day had passed by.

You were ready to give him a chance.

After all this time you fought so hard to ignore the obvious; what was staring you in the face at every turn.

You had never stopped loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone!! I got massive Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) vibes coming up with the idea, and I hope it brought some happiness to you on this holiday! I love you all dearly and am so grateful for all of my wonderful followers and mutuals for giving me such grace and patience.
> 
> ~Nunchi
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr too [@nunchiwrites](https://nunchiwrites.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
